As smart phones are widely used, interfacing technologies between a user and an electronic device (i.e., a technology of which an electronic device identifies various user inputs and provides various outputs according to the result of the identification) are gradually developing.
In particular, by using an input means such as a pen on a user interface such as a touchscreen, a user input can be provided for the electronic device so the user may conveniently and intuitively take notes.
Also, various drawing inputs can be provided for the electronic device by using a touch pen, and the electronic device can output a drawing onto the touch screen corresponding to the drawing inputs.
Although an intuitive drawing input can be provided for the electronic device by using a currently available touch pen, there is a limit to providing a realistic drawing experience similar to drawing on paper with a brush.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.